The Guardian of Nature
by Lois-Gabriel
Summary: : bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui tentang identitas orangtuanya? Dan Kushina ternyata pewaris utama klan Uzumaki! Klan yang nyaris hilang dari sejarah. ikuti kisah Naruto dalam kehidupannya dan perjalinan pertemanannya!
1. Chapter 1

The Guardian of Nature

Disclaimer: *sigh* sadly not mine.. *lirik Masashi Kishimoto*. If mine, i'll make sure Sasuke didn't hurt Naru-chan~.

Pairing: *grin* unfortunately, no pairing. It's friendship.

Summary: bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui tentang identitas orangtuanya? Dan Kushina ternyata pewaris utama klan Uzumaki! Klan yang nyaris hilang dari sejarah.

A.N: maybe ooc, bad language (?). friendship fic. Not really annoying Sakura (sorry, no offesense). Better!team 7. You've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Suara teriakan laki-laki terdengar menggema dari sebuah Akademi para ninja di Konoha. Benar sekali. Tampak seorang laki-laki muda yang memiliki bekas luka dihidungnya menggeram kesal. Tampak urat kemarahan menonjol didahinya.

_**...Kami. apa Kami-sama sedang menghukumku? Mimpi apa aku sampai mempunyai murid senakal dan sekeras kepala ini. Naruto...kau bisa membuatku cepat tua kalau begini.**_Pikir laki-laki bernama Iruka itu. Sesekali melirik anak berambut pirang berantakan dan bermata biru cerah bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang menyegir ria tanpa dosa dihadapannya.

"Sensei, jangan salahkan aku kalau sensei terjebak NARUTO'S ULTIMATE PRANK EVER semudah itu~ lagipula dengan warna itu, Iruka-sensei terlihat lucu!" ,ucap Naruto santai. Iruka mengusap rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda cerah, lalu menatap Naruto kesal. Menghela nafas, Iruka hanya meminta Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya. Naruto tertawa pelan lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan langkah ringan. menghiraukan tawaan atau tatapan kesal sekelilingnya. Tak menyadari guru lain bernama Mizuki menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Hari-hari di akademi berlalu biasa saja. Tidak ada kejadian menarik selain jebakan Naruto yang berhasil mengenai Iruka-sensei dengan suksesnya.

_**Membosankan..**_ pikir Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja Iruka _tersenyum_ kearah murid-muridnya. Semua muridnya terdiam tegang. Mereka sangat mengenal senyuman tipuan itu.

"Nah, semuanya. Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba... UJIAN~"

Yap. Benar sekali. Selalu ada arti dalam senyuman itu.

"Tapi sen-"

"..ya, Haruno-san?"

"U-ugh.. ti-tidak ,sensei." _**Senyuman itu lagi**_ pikir gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu.

Kegiatan berjalan lancar. Namun tidak bagi Naruto. Dia gagal dalam ujian itu. namun tak ditanggapinya tawaan dan ejekan beberapa murid lain. Tanpa menunggu Iruka untuk mengakhiri kelas, Naruto lari keluar. Masih memasang senyuman lebar yang seakan tak lenyap dari kejadian barusan. Walau jika dilihat lebih seksama, tampak retakan kecil diekspresi anak ceria itu.

_**.. -lagi gagal. Kenapa..?**_ pikir Naruto sambil tetap berlari. Tak memperdulikan jika ia menabrak sesuatu atau mungkin orang-orang di jalan. Hanya satu tempat tujuan dimana ia ingin melepas kesedihan dipikirannya.

Menghela nafas pelan, Sarutobi kembali menatap sosok anak berambut pirang keemasan dihadapannya. Berlutut perlahan, diusapnya kepala anak itu dengan penuh kasih.

"J-jiji..aku gagal."

"Hush.. Naruto. Jangan menangis. Tak apa. Kau sudah berusaha."

"Ta-tapi... ugh. Aku memang payah. Tak berguna.."

"Naru, darimana kau dapat pemikiran itu? kau anak yang cemerlang."

"tapi.. orang-orang banyak yang menyebutku begitu. Bahkan memintaku untuk menghilang saja. A-apa..aku sebegitu tak bergunanya, Jiji-san?"

Sarutobi menggeram pelan. _**Akan kutemukan siapa yang berkata seperti itu. tak pantas mengatakan itu dihadapan Naru-kun.**_ Pikirnya. Naruto yang mengira sang Hokage menggeram padanya, mengambil langkah mundur perlahan-lahan. Sarutobi yang akhirnya menyadari itu, menggenggam perlahan lengan Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, takut dirinya akan menerima sesuatu yang buruk..lagi.

"Buka matamu,Naru-kun. Tatap aku."

"J-jiji?"

"Dengar. Kegagalan adalah awal dari sebuah keberhasilan. Jangan mudah menyerah. Karena a-"

"..Ayah dan ibuku juga seperti itu."

"Benar-Apa? Maaf, kau bicara apa?"

"A-ayah dan ibuku juga seperti itu.."

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu, Naru-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum pelan dan mulai menceritakan apa yang dia alami beberapa hari yang lalu..

_-Flashback-_

Lari. Lari secepat mungkin. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto kecil yang sedang berlari dari beberapa penduduk yang mengejarnya. Dia tahu jika ini sebuah rutinitas yang dimilikinya. Banyak orang membencinya, entah apa alasannya. Naruto menggenggam erat lengannya yang mengucurkan darah dari luka yang seharusnya anak berumur 6 tahun tak memilikinya.

"Kembali kau!"

"Jangan kabur!"

"Tangkap dia! Kita balaskan kematian Yondaime!"

_**A-apa? Apa hubungan kematian Yondaime denganku? Ke-kenapa mereka sebegitu bencinya padaku? **_ Pikir Naruto miris.

Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah tepat dilubang genangan air yang lebar. Dengan keras, tubuh mungilnya jatuh dan menghantam tanah cukup keras. Sekujur tubuhnya basah dan kotor. Saat ia akan berdiri, sesuatu menimpa punggungnya dan mengakibatkan ia terjatuh lagi dilubang genangan air itu.

"Heh. Tertangkap juga kau.."

Naruto meringis pelan. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan dan ketakutan. Entah apa yang akan menimpanya membuat dirinya berpikiran gelap. Benar juga. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar berbagai suara memilukan dan tawa kencang dari arah gang kecil itu. hari yang sudah sangat malam membuat tempat itu sepi dan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengar tangisan dan jeritan memilukan anak kecil.

"Ini yang kau dapat, makhluk terkutuk!"

"berbahagialah kami tak membunuhmu karena Hokage sekarang, Mons-"

"Shush, Riou! Itu tabu."

"Sudah, kita pergi saja dari sini. Siapa tahu anak terkutuk ini mati perlahan disini. Heh."

Sesaat setelah gerombplan itu pergi, Naruto merangkak perlahan dan mengambil sobekan-sobekan bajunya yang tercecer dimana-mana. Malam ini adalaha malam yang paling hina baginya. Ejekan atau pukulan dapat ia terima, tapi kali ini berbeda. Harga dirinya dan kesuciannya telah terinjak-injak.

"...t-tak adil. Kenapa aku harus mengalaminya..? bahkan aku sendiri adalah laki-laki!"

Naruto memeluk tubuh rapuhnya. Hilang sudah apa yang membuatnya suci. Tetesan air mulai terjatuh dari langit. Seakan-akan menangis bersamanya.

"Jangan menangis."

Naruto terkejut dan lalu menoleh mencari sumber suara itu. tak ada siapa-siapa. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya kembali, menghela beberapa nafasnya yang bergetar.

"S-siapa.."

"Aku didalam dirimu, nak. Kemari.."

Seketika itu juga, Naruto berada disebuah tempat aneh yang gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya adalah sinar remang-remang yang entah darimana. Dilangkahkan kakinya menelusuri tempat itu.

"Ha-halo?"

"Disini. Kemarilah."

Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. sebuah sangkar besar terpampang megah dihadapannya. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke sangkar itu. apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut. Didalam sangkar itu, seekor rubah raksasa terbaring tenang. Terasa aura kemegahan disekitar makhluk itu. ekornya yang berjumlah sembilan berdiri dengan megahnya. Matanya yang semula tertutup, membuka dan menatap Naruto dengan tenang. Rubah berekor sembilan. Naruto membelalak dan tanpa sadar tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"K-kyuubi.."

"Hmm.. rupanya kau tahu siapa aku. Ternyata kau tidak sedangkal yang aku kira. Heh."

Naruto menggeram pelan. Apa yang dikatakannya tak hanya mengejutkan dirinya sendiri, tapi Kyuubi yang terbaring didalam sangkar itu.

"JANGAN MEMANDANGKU RENDAH, BAKA-KYUU!"

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Memperhatikan penuh was-was Kyuubi yang terdiam menatapnya. Tawa lembut terdengar dari mulut Kyuubi. Sukses mengejutkan Naruto akan lembutnya suara tawa itu.

"Hm.. mungkin aku perlu mengambil wujud manusiaku agar lebih nyaman, ne?

Cahaya merah menyilaukan muncul dan menyelimuti Kyuubi. Naruto menutup matanya. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, sosok menakutkan Kyuubi berganti menjadi sosok laki-laki berambut merah maroon panjang dan berperawakan tinggi. Senyuman tipis terukir diwajahnya. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya tercengang. Kyuubi berwujud manusia! Tak hanya itu, meski laki-laki, Kyuubi mempunyai wajah feminim dan tenang.

"Yah. Aku tahu. Aku laki-laki tapi berpenampilan...yeah. feminim." ,ucapnya lesu. Naruto tertawa pelan. Ternyata dibalik penampilan Kyuubi yang sangar, wujud manusia dan sifatnya sangat berbanding jauh. Ia tampak ramah dan...baik.

"Kyuubi-san. Kenapa..kau begitu baik dan ramah? Tapi-tapi semua orang bilang kau jahat dan kejam! Dan kenapa aku disini..?"

Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu duduk dengan santai. Tatapannya tenang namun serius. Ia meminta Naruto untuk duduk juga.

"Sebenarnya bukan maksudku menyerang Konoha. Tapi ada suatu kekuatan yang sangat gelap yang membuatku gelap mata dan tiba-tiba saja berada di Konoha... Uchiha. Madara Uchiha. Dialah alasan kenapa aku menyerang Konoha. Dialah dalang dibaliknya. Entah bagaimana caranya, dia berhasil menguasaiku dan mengontrolku. Seterusnya kau tahu sendiri'kan?"

"Tunggu.. dari yang dikatakan para guru.. Kau dibunuh oleh Yondaime. Lalu Yondaime meninggal karena pengorbanannya itu.. apakah itu berarti..ini tempat dimana yang mati berada? Apa aku sudah mati..?"

Kyuubi mengerutkan keningnya lalu mencibir pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mereka salah. Yondaime tidak membunuhku. Tapi memenjarakanku didalammu. Ya, benar. Aku ada didalammu dan penyebab kebencian yang ada dari orang-orang Konoha. Maaf.. Yondaime sendiri adalah orang yang kuakui baik dan berjasa. Ia meninggal setelah memenjarakanku didalam anaknya sendiri. Setelah aku menceritakan semuanya padanya, tentunya."

"A-apa? Y-yondaime.. ayahku?"

"Ya. Minato Namikaze. Namikaze terakhir sekaligus Yondaime itu adalah ayahmu. Dan ibumu..."

Naruto menggenggam erat jeruji sangkar itu dan menatap penuh keingin tahuan. Kyuubi tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. _**Tidak anak. Tidak ibu. Sama saja..heh.**_

"Ibumu bernama Kushina. Dari klan Uzumaki. Banyak yang tidak tahu nama klan itu, karena itu orang-orang tak memperhatikan nama margamu. Mereka banyak menyebut klan itu dengan nama Guardian of Nature atau bahkan banyak yang menganggap klan itu adalah klan bangsa peri. Menggelikan, yah walau pun tak sepenuhnya salah."

"S-seperti apa..klan Uzumaki itu? dan karena aku sudah tahu cukup banyak tentang ayahku.. aku ingin tahu tentang ibuku, Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi ingin sekali mengusap kepala anak dihadapannya itu tapi jeruji yang adalah pembatas membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu.

"Uzumaki. Mereka adalah klan yang cukup kuat. Hanya garis keturunan utama Uzumaki atau Uzumaki berdarah biru saja yang memiliki kemampuan meminjam kekuatan dari alam. Sementara Uzumaki lainnya hanya bisa meminjam satu elemen dari alam. Mereka juga terkenal dengan umur yang lebih panjang, kemampuan penyembuhan, sealing jutsu yang cukup hebat serta chakra yang luar biasa. Tapi, mereka juga memiliki beberapa kelemahan. Hati mereka mungkin semurni dan sebening air. Tapi juga serapuh salju. Sekali mereka tersakiti oleh orang yang dikasihinya, mereka akan melemah. Tidak mati, hanya melemah tapi itu termasuk kelemahan mereka. Tak hanya itu. Meski setiap Uzumaki memiliki anugrah sepasang sayap, mereka bisa saja kehilangan sayap itu jika mereka berusaha membangkitkan makhluk yang telah mati. Walau untukmu, berbeda. Karena ada aku, kau masih bisa mendapatkan kembali sayapmu, tapi kondisi fisikmu akan lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. Mereka juga bisa melebur. Ya. Melebur bagai serpihan kaca jika mereka merasa sangat sedih dan berpikiran kematian terus-menerus. Karena itu, jangan sekali-kali kau berpikiran seperti itu. aku bisa saja mengembalikanmu. Tapi memorimu akan hilang. Juga, elemen utama Uzumaki adalah air. Kau bisa berada didalam air bahkan bernafas didalamnya. Tapi jangan lebih dari setengah hari.. atau kau bisa lemah didaratan."

"Kyuubi-san.. aku pernah mendengar soal Guardian of Nature. Jadi mereka adalah klan-ku... ah! Dari yang kudengar, darah mereka mampu menyembuhkan penyakit apa pun jika mereka menghendakinya. J-juga.. air mata. Mereka mampu membuat air mata mereka menjadi batuan mulia yang nilainya setara dengan permata. A-apa itu benar..?"

Kyuubi mengangguk pelan. Terukir senyuman sedih diwajahnya.

"Karena itu. Uzumaki semakin langka. Karena banyak dari mereka diburu di masa itu demi uang atau kekuasaan lainnya. Sekarang, Uzumaki jauh lebih aman.. tapi semenjak tempat asal mereka yang adalah tempat asal ibumu juga hancur. Ibumu adalah satu-satunya yang selamat."

Mendengar tentang ibunya, Naruto tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya. Ia tahu tentang orangtuanya!

"Ibumu adalah Jinchuriki sepertimu. Aku berada didalamnya dulu. Dia adalah putri dari kepala klan Uzumaki. Dalam kata lain, dia berdarah biru. Dia adalah gadis periang yang keras kepala dan baik. Meski pembuat onar, ia tetap mengutamakan orang lain. Sama seperti ayahmu. Pertemuan mereka sungguh menarik. Bahkan ibumu, Kushina, awalnya mengira ayahmu adalah perempuan tomboy! Yah, bukan salah Kushina. Minato tampak feminim dan beraura tenang serta memiliki senyuman yang sangat terkenal haha. Singkat kata, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Mereka memiliki sahabat. Mereka adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku, dan beberapa anggota dari klan terkenal di Konoha. Tapi semenjak kematian orangtua-mu yang secara tak langsung..karenaku.. sahabat mereka mulai bersikap dingin. Bukan salah mereka jika mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Karena ayah dan ibumu tak ada waktu untuk memberitakan kelahiranmu."

Naruto tak menyadari dirinya menangis. Menangis karena ayah dan ibunya. Menangis karena nasib malang oranguanya yang saling mencintai. Menangis untuk sahabat-sahabat mereka dan juga dirinya sendiri. Dan.. menangis untuk Kyuubi. Ia sadar betul nada kesedihan dibalik suara Kyuubi. Tangan mungilnya meraih kepala Kyuubi yang tertunduk dari sela-sela jeruji. Kyuubi yang menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya merasa sesuatu sedang mengusap kepalanya. Diangkatnya kepalanya. Apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya menangis lagi. Naruto. Naruto dengan senyuman seperti Minato menatapnya penuh dengan pengampunan dan lembut.

"Tak apa, Kyuubi-san. Bukan salahmu.."

Kyuubi mendekatkan dirinya ke Naruto walau ia tahu jeruji menghalanginya. Diraihnya tangan naruto dan menggenggamnya erat, seakan-akan jika ia melepaskan genggaman itu Naruto dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan menghilang. Air mata sangat kontras dan tampak berkilau diwajah cantik Kyuubi. Naruto tersenyum lega. Lega karena sudah mendapatkan teman yang sama-sama merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Maaf.."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang masih menangis dengan lembut. Tampak senyuman tipis diwajah Kyuubi, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat yang baru saja mendapat pengampunan. Bukan monster menakutkan seperti yang orang ceritakan. Kyuubi melepas genggamannya dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto berdiri perlahan. Senyuman hangat masih diwajahnya.

"Kyuubi-san..siapa nama aslimu?"

Kyuubi yang terkejut akan pertanyaan Naruto menjawab dengan pelan. Suaranya sangat _fragile _dan lembut.

"Kurama.."

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Kurama-nii!"

Kyuubi kembali terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, sangkar yang mengurungnya hancur. Membuatnya terkejut, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"A-apa..?"

"**Kurama-san. Itu adalah hadiah. Hadiah dari Kami-sama. Karena kau baru saja membuat tali persaudaraan dari seorang Uzumaki. Anggap saja.. hadiah karena kejujuranmu."**

Naruto dan Kyuubi menoleh kesumber suara. Apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari Minato yang berdiri dengan menggenggam tangan Kushina. Keduanya tampak bahagia.

"**..Kurama-chan~. Jaga Naru-chan dengan baik, 'ttebane!"**

"P-pasti, Kushina-san! Dan tolong jangan panggil aku 'Kurama-chan'..."

Kushina dan Kurama saling bercanda ria. Lebih tepatnya, Kushina menjahili Kurama. Sementara itu, Minato berpaling kearah Naruto. Senyuman sedih terukir diwajahnya.

"**Halo, Naru.."**

"O..Otou-san.. halo.."

"**Kau sudah cukup besar ,huh. Maaf karena tidak bisa disisimu selama ini.."**

"T-tak apa! Sungguh. Jangan meminta maaf. A-aku tahu. Kalian tetap memperhatikan dan menjagaku.. disini." ,Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk tepat dihatinya. Minato tersenyum puas.

"**Oh. Soal penampilanmu sebenarnya... aslinya kau tak begitu mirip dengan Mina-chan. Rambutmu berwarna merah sepertiku namun berwarna pirang keemasan dibagian depan 'ttebane! Dan fufufu.. kau memiliki wajah feminim dariku dan ayahmu ini~! Hoho."**

"**Kushina-chan, cukup... haah. Oh, Naruto. Kau tak hanya memiliki darah Uzumaki. Tapi juga Namikaze. Klan yang juga kuat namun dilupakan hampir semua orang. Kemampuan kami lebih mengarah ke elemen angin dan kecepatan. Kau akan mengetahui lebih banyak lagi jika kau bertanya pada Sarutobi, Hokage. Dan, kami meninggalkan banyak aset untukmu. Juga rumah kami diarea tersembunyi. Katakan pada Hokage kalau kau sudah mengetahui semuanya."**

"H-hai, otou-san."

"**...haah. sepertinya.. Sudah cukup waktu yang diberikan Kami-sama pada kami, Naru-chan.."**

"**Benar, Kushina. Maaf, Naruto. Tampaknya kami harus berpisah lagi denganmu."** ,ucap Minato sedih. Kushina menangis namun cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya, senyuman besar sebagai penggantinya walau sedikit bergetar. Minato tersenyum sedih. Tampak tetesan air mata dari sudut matanya berjatuhan. Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluk Minato. Minato menangis dipelukan anaknya.

"Tak apa.. aku tahu kalau kalian selalu disisiku. Meskipun tidak secara fisik. Tapi kalian ada. Kurama-nii juga akan menjagaku. Aku akan mencari banyak teman dan mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang. Percayalah!"

"**Hm.."**

Kushina mulai menghilang, setelah ia mengatakan rasa sayang dan rindunya pada Naruto juga Kurama. Sementara Minato mulai memudar juga. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan demi perlahan, Minato memudar.

"**Selamat tinggal, Naru. Kami menyayangimu.."**

Kurama memeluk Naruto yang terdiam sedih namun juga lega. Lega telah bertemu orangtuanya. Sekarang ia akan terus hidup demi orangtuanya. Demi Kurama juga.

"Aku akan selalu disini,kit. Tak akan kubiarkan ada yang menyakitimu..lagi."

_-End Flashback-_

Sarutobi mengangguk perlahan. Ia meminta mulai sekarang Naruto melepas _Henge-_nya. Dengan senang hati Naruto melakukannya. Sekarang, berdiri dihadapan Sarutobi adalah sosok anak laki-laki yang memiliki penampilan feminim dan ramah serta senyuman hangat terukir diwajahnya. Inilah Naruto yang sebenarnya. Anak periang namun juga tenang dari Minato dan Kushina. Sarutobi teringat pada Minato setiap kali Naruto tersenyum, juga kepada Kushina saat melihat wajah Naruto. Sekarang, ia akan memberi aset yang harus dikembalikan pada penerus Minato dan Kushina. Anak berusia 12 tahun yang berdiri dengan aura hangat dihadapannya.

To be continued

* * *

Bluish: Fuaaaaa~ selesai juga chapter 1. Maaf jika ada kebingungan dan crappy hehe. Oh, seperti yang kukatakan. Maaf sekali karena no pairing disini. Somehow, saya lebih menyukai friendship. Hehe. Juga, ini bukan super strong!Naru karena seperti yang dikatakan Kurama-chan kalau Naruto juga memiliki kelemahan~

Kurama: ...kenapa aku..bishounen (cowok cantik)?

Naruto: Benar? KENAPA AKU JUGA 'TTEBAYO!?

Bluish: Shussh. Karena... *mendekat*

Bluish: RAHASIA~

Kurama: what the-

Bluish: simpel. Karena saya suka bishounen!Kurama dan menurut saya, wajah Naru-chan itu manis~

Naruto: *sweatdrop*

Bluish: Oh. Buat Hinata-chan~ fufufuf *bisik bisik* hum~

Kurama: *facepalm* anyway.. please, review.

Naruto: and No flame, please...*Puppy eyes jutsu*

Kurama: *snort* account satunya g bisa dibuka saja bangga...

Naruto: be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

silahkan membaca ^^

* * *

"Haaah...Kenapa aku tetap seperti ini..sheesh."

"** ... Hokage sudah memberi ijin untuk kau melepas henge itu dengan satu syarat-"**

"Ya..ya. setelah aku mendapat sebuah tim."

"**Yap. Berhenti mengomel dan berpikir positif saja."**

Naruto berbaring santai diranjangnya. Hanya didalam tempat tinggalnya saja ia diperbolehkan melepas henge-nya. Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah sangat kontras dengan biji mata biru langitnya. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia termasuk 'cantik'. Kalau saja rambutnya panjang dan tanpa tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing miliknya, pasti banyak yang mengira Kushina bangkit dari kubur dengan penampilan mudanya. Oke lupakan.

"Ne...Kyuu-nii. Aku..tak yakin bisa lulus. Meski aku mencoba berulang-ulang, tetap gagal. Apalagi tadi saat aku berlatih, aku tak bisa melakukan satu jurus pun!"

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"**...kuso!"**

"A-ada apa!?"

"**Ma-maaf, kit. A-aku lupa mengatakan hal yang penting ini."**

"Huh? Apa?"

Beberapa menit pun berlalu. Naruto tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Kyuubi dan itu membuatnya cemas. Ada apa gerangan hingga Kyuubi sepanik itu?

"Yo. Kyuu-nii! Jawab-"

"**Cakra..."**

"He?"

"**Ada yang salah dengan aliran cakramu. A-aku juga tidak mengerti tapi dugaanku, penyebabnya adalah aku didalam dirimu. Ma-maaf! Sepertinya...gara-gara proses penyegelanku..kau... Agh! Kuso! Maafkan aku,kit! A-"**

"Woah woah. Tenang,Kyuu-nii. Pelan-pelan. Ada apa?"

"**...Karena aku. Aliran cakramu terganggu. K-kau...tak akan bisa lagi melakukan satu pun jurus ninjamu itu. Mungkin karena proses penyegelanku. Ta-tapi.. meski kau tak bisa melakukan jurus-jurus ninja pada umumnya, kau malah..kau bisa memanfaatkan 'bakat' dari klan ibumu. Meminjam kekuatan dari alam."**

"Ta-tapi! U-ujianku...bushin..jurus...cakra...Ba-bagaimana dengan ujianku!?"

"**...Tunggu. sepertinya hanya ada satu jurus yang bisa kau lakukan. Yah, aku mengusahakan semampuku dan maaf jika hanya satu jurus saja...gomen."**

"Tak apa! B-bukan salahmu. O-oke. Apa?"

"**...Bushin. Kage Bushin no jutsu."**

"..."

Naruto membuat satu mimik wajah yang aneh dan akhirnya mulai panik. Berguling-guling dikasurnya seperti orang kerasukan. Kyuubi yang mendengar dan bisa membayangkan JELAS kondisi Naruto hanya memasang wajah bengongnya. Yak, kesadaran Kyuubi mulai kembali dan...

"**NARUTO!"**

Teriakan melengking membuat Naruto terdiam, walaupun itu hanya ada didalam pikirannya. Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat dan akhirnya duduk manis seperti sebelumnya.

"**Nah. Aku tahu kau belum menguasainya dan itu termasuk tingkat yang yah, cukup tinggi. Bagiku. Tapi berhentilah bertingkah seperti orang kerasuka-"**

"Ralat. Aku memang kerasukan rubah berekor sembilan,ingat?"

"**Baik! Ralat, kau memang kerasukan rubah berekor sem-HEY! JANGAN MENYELA!"**

"..Gomen..hehe."

"**Agh! Aku akan mengajarimu malam ini juga! dan aku tahu kau bukan anak bodoh-"**

"HEY!"

"**-Dan lemah. Jadi aku yakin besok kau sudah bisa menguasainya."**

"YOSH! KUBUKTIKAN AKU BISA 'TTEBAYO!"

"**Yah..kalau kau tak memiliki otak tebal seperti ibumu..."**

"...Apa itu sebuah pujian atau hinaan?"

"**Lupakan. Sekarang, kita mulai!"**

"YOSH!-eh? HIEEEEEEEE!"

-time skip-

Esoknya...

"Kyuu-nii parah. Bisa sih bisa..tapi tubuhku pegal semua. Hmph. Kejammm-Huh?"

Naruto melihat seorang anak laki-laki,mungkin seumuran atau lebih tua sedikit darinya, duduk dipinggiran suatu jembatan. Terima kasih untuk Kyuubi, Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu lebih jelas daripada orang normal. Anak itu memiliki tatapan yang suram dan...sedih?

"...Hm...aku kasihan padanya...bukankah itu si Uchiha yang dibicarakan orang-orang itu? Haah.. meskipun begitu..."

"...Nah, dia bukan urusanku."

Saat Naruto ingin beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terhenti. Suara Kyuubi.

"**Hampiri saja dia."**

"Huh?"

"**Geez. Hampiri saja, apa susahnya. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan atau apa hmph."**

Naruto baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Kyuubi, tapi tercegat oleh sebuah suara dari arah anak tadi. Saat ia menoleh..

"Kyuu-nii! Dia..dia mau bunuh diri!?"

"**Oi-"**

Tanpa mendengar lanjutan perkataan Kyuubi, Naruto berlari menuju kearah anak tadi. Tubuhnya yang kecil membuat langkahnya ringan.

"TUNGGU!"

Dan dengan cepat, ia melompat dan mendorong anak itu menjauh dari tepi jembatan. Tapi karena dia tergelincir, ia ikut jatuh dan malangnya, menimpa anak itu.

"Ittai..."

Naruto yang mendengar rintihan itu langsung bangun dan berdiri agak jauh dari anak itu. dengan wajah panik, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk anak itu. Tiba-tiba suatu memori masa lalunya teringat kembali dan ia cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya.

**Dia pasti akan menepis tanganku seperti yang lain...** ,pikir Naruto.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan mendorongku.."

Naruto menatap anak itu dengan ragu-ragu. Lalu dengan suara yang pelan ia menjawab pertanyaan anak itu.

"Ha-habis kau mau bunuh diri! A-aku tahu kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa dan harusnya tak ikut campur. Tapi melihatmu mau melompat tadi, a-aku..aku tak bisa membiarkannya! Apa-apaan kau! Melompa-"

"Huh? Bunuh diri? Melompat?"

"Iya!"

"Fuh..."

"Eh?"

"B-bunuh diri? Fuh...fuhahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!"

"L-lho?"

"HAHAHAHA DASAR DOBE-"

"HEI!"

"-SIAPA YANG MAU BUNUH DIRI!? HAHAHA!"

Naruto memandang anak yang sedang mengontrol tawanya dengan heran. **Anak yang aneh**, pikirnya. Setelah beberapa detik, anak itu mulai berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya kembali datar dan tertata rapi.

"Aku..bukan mau bunuh diri. Aku hanya berusaha bangkit berdiri. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang melintas dibelakang kakiku..makanya aku melompat...dan jangan bilang siapapun! I-itu memalukan."

"O-oh.. maaf. Kukira apa.. hehehe."

"Hmph. Dasar dobe."

"Iya hahaha-HEY! Siapa yang dobe hah, teme!?"

Anak itu hanya menyeringai sedikit. Wajahnya yang tampan dan terkesan aristokrat membuatnya tampak mempesona. Seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, kulitnya pucat dan rambutnya gelap seperti malam. sayangnya, menurut apa yang Naruto dengar, ia mengalami kejadian yang tragis juga. keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Dan sekarang ia menjadi satu-satunya Uchiha di Konoha semenjak kakaknya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Naruto ingat anak itu. anak itu yang juga salah satu anak terpintar dikelas dan pendiam. Tingkah dan sikapnya selalu dingin pada sekelilingnya. Tapi...melihat reaksi anak dihadapannya ini..membuatnya tidak menyangka. Si 'ice king' tertawa?

"Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto."

"..Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"A-aku ingat. Kau yang biasanya diam dan menyebalkan dikelas itu kan!"

"Menyebalkan? Aku tak pernah berbuat apa-apa padamu...yah selain mengataimu 'Dobe' tentunya."

"Y-yeah! Itu juga! habisnya..dikelas kau sangat dingin dan...auramu gelap! Menyeramkan! Dan menyebalkan bagiku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong, lalu mendengus pelan. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan, Naruto menyiramkan air dari sungai disampingnya dengan cepat.

"H-HEI! Apa-apaan!?"

"Heh, teme. Wajahmu yang seperti es itu bagusnya dicairkan. Mungkin saja fans-mu akan bertambah heheh."

"Kau.."

Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya namun sedikit urat kemarahannya muncul, mengejar Naruto yang berlari menghindar sambil tertawa puas. Meski Sasuke terlihat marah, ada bayang-bayang senyuman terukir diwajahnya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dan akhirnya mereka sadari, mereka merasa nyaman akan satu sama lain. Meski tak ada yang mau mengakuinya atau masih belum terlalu mengerti akan perasaan hangat itu,ada satu hal yang pasti menyangkut dibenak mereka masing-masing...

**Sepertinya kami bisa berteman..**

**Sepertinya dobe ini...tidak buruk juga mengenalnya.**

-time skip-

Naruto berjalan dengan riang menuju tempat tinggalnya. Suatu perasaan yang asing muncul dihatinya, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyukai perasaan asing itu. justru sebaliknya.

"Tidak buruk juga. yah, walau aku tetap merasa ia menyebalkan...tak kusangka. Sasuke..Uchiha satu itu tidak seperti yang dikelas biasanya. Dia seperti pribadi yang berbeda."

Tak terasa, Naruto tiba didepan lorong gelap yang menuju ke tempat tinggalnya. Melihat lorong gelap dihadapannya, Naruto mau tak mau kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya yang lalu. Memori pahit itu masih ia ingat jelas. Mengambil nafas panjang, ia berlari cepat menuju tempat tinggalnya. Beruntung, ia sampai ditujuan tanpa satupun kejadian tak diinginkannya. Menutup dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keranjang.

Setelah beberapa saat menenangkan diri, Naruto kembali menghubungkain pikirannya dengan Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii.. aku tadi melakukan hal memalukan.."

"**Huhm. Aku tahu. Justru aku ingin bilang kalau dia bukannya mau bunuh diri. Tapi kau memutus hubungan pikiran kita begitu saja. Ya sudah..."**

"Uh. Urusai...tapi, aku merasakan suatu perasaan asing..seperti perasaan yang aku rasakan saat jiji-san dan kau baik padaku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aneh..tapi aneh dalam hal yang aku suka."

Kyuubi tertawa pelan. Suara tawanya yang lembut merupakan musik yang menenangkannya. Naruto mengangguk pelan. Benar, Kyuubi seharusnya tertawa seperti ini lebih sering lagi..bukannya tertawa menyebalkan seperti salah satu gadis di Akademi-nya yang sedang berheboh ria, atau tertawa licik seperti setan yang kesetanan. Oke lupakan.

"**Itu namanya kebahagiaan,kit. Kau merasa bahagia. Dia tidak berperilaku seperti penduduk yang lain. Dan justru aku merasa, ia bisa menjadi teman yang baik untukmu jika kau mampu merubahnya."**

"Hum..?merubahnya?"

"**..Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti..Tidurlah. besok adalah hari dimana kau mulai sekolah."**

"..Yeah. kuharap besok...ada suatu keajaiban,Kyuu-nii."

"**Hm. Semoga apa yang kau harapkan terjadi,kit."**

"Hm-m. Oyasumi,Kyuu-nii."

"**Oyasu-"**

"..."

"**...haaah. kau sudah tidur. Haha. Tidurlah yang nyenyak,kit."**

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat merasakan Kyuubi juga terlelap. Suatu ekspresi sedih terukir diwajahnya, lalu kembali dengan ekspresi tenang seperti sebelumnya. Senyuman tipis tidak terhapus dari wajahnya, sekalipun kantuk telah mengalahkannya.

**Semoga kau benar, Kyuu-nii. Dan kebahagiaan yang kau sebut ini...kumohon jangan pergi dariku.**

Dan akhirnya ia terlelap.

-with Sasuke-

Ia kembali berbaring diranjangnya yang dulunya hangat tapi sekarang dingin dengan helaan nafas pelan. Naruto..anak itu memang aneh dan ia tahu, karna ia bukan anak bodoh, apa yang dibicarakan penduduk dan pandangan mereka saat melihat anak itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? kenapa orang-orang sangat membencinya separah itu..? benar ia cukup menyebalkan dan merepotkan, tapi...sebesar apa masalahnya sampai-sampai penduduk sangat membencinya.."

"..."

Hening...

"Agh! Ada apa denganmu Sasuke! Kau mulai bicara panjang lebar! Bicara sendiri lagi..."

"...Heh..tidak seperti Uchiha yang seharusnya. Sheesh."

"...Oke, cukup. Hentikan sebelum kau mulai gila Sasuke."

"...hn."

Merasa pusing memikirkannya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kedua matanya juga. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kembali keluarganya. Ibunya.. ayahnya...dan kakaknya. Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namun cepat-cepat berubah menjadi tatapan kosong tapi penuh kebencian saat mengingat kakaknya. Ia usap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Itachi..kenapa..."

Seketika itu juga ia berteriak frustasi. Memori buruk dan traumanya masih menempel erat dibenaknya.

"Apa...aku mati saja? A-aku masih lemah untuk membalaskan dendamku kepada Itachi. D-dan lagi kalau aku mati..aku bisa bertemu dengan-"

Tiba-tiba bayangan wajah penuh senyuman Naruto terlintas dibenaknya. Membuat Sasuke entah mengapa...tenang.

"...Huh. tidak. Aku..harus membalas dendamku ini. Tapi...entah kenapa, alasan Itachi sungguh..aneh."

Mendengus pelan, ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimutnya yang tebal.

"..Mungkin aku harus menyelidikinya.. baru aku bisa memutuskan apa aku harus membalaskan dendam ayah dan ibu padanya.."

"...Meski nyawa dengan nyawa."

Dengan helaan nafas dan gerutuan tidak jelas, ia mulai membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan rasa kantuknya. Tapi tidak sebelum suatu pikiran melintas dibenaknya..

**Semoga..aku...keluar dari kegelapan ini..apa Naruto adalah awal jalan keluarku?**

To be Continued

* * *

Bluish: hehe. Chapter 2 done! Gomenasai kalau crappy~ dan alur ceritanya sedikit saya ubah (atau berubah sangat! Hauahauahua)

Naruto:...teme.

Sasuke: hn. Dobe.

Bluish: hey! Hey! Saya berusaha membuat kalian akur! Dan sadar kalau kalian harusnya dizona Bromance atau brothership atau shounan a-*dibekap*

Sasuke: hn . whatever. Jangan dianggap Author satu ini.

Naruto: yup 'ttebayo!

Bluish: *nyelundup* Oh! Ada lagi! Gomenasai! Ini bukan shounen ai atau yaoi. Saya tidak masalah sih dengan mereka (malah suka/oke, lupakan.) tapi saya lebih suka brothership atau friendship (atau apalah terserah kalian, toh kalian yang baca^^). Oh! Juga, seperti yang saya bilang. No pairing disini (kecuali hanya untuk bumbu humor saja). Friendship is the best for me ^^ gomenasai. Dan ano...maaf kalau Naru-chan hanya bisa memakai kage bushin no jutsu saja kalau saya membiarkan dia memakai semua jurusnya (yg seperti dicerita aslinya), nanti malah terkesan SuperPowerful!Naruto. hehehe gomen~

Sasuke+Naruto: SUDAH PERGI SAJA SANA!

Bluish: *sigh* hai. Hai. Review..please?


End file.
